


[PODFIC] You, Soft and Only - Thehoyden

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ITPE, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Undercover as a Couple, more traipsing through history, not a single degree of chill from either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Thehoyden's summary:He hadn’t expected a sudden lapful of angel.“Very sorry about this,” Aziraphale said, and kissed him.[Podfic length: 57:59 minutes]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] You, Soft and Only - Thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> This was recorded for sallysparrow017 for ITPE 2020! I hope they liked it <3
> 
> This fic. Listen. It destroyed me the first time I read it, it has destroyed me every time I've re-read it, and I don't re-read very often! And it continues to do so, and honestly? I might even consider doing an entire repod just for the fun of reading it all over again. It's just _that good_. Seriously, just amazing.
> 
> And I had _soooo_ much fun finding the music, you don't even know! This might be the most fun I've ever had with music finding for podfic. 
> 
> All in all just one of my favorite pods I've ever done, just on the basis of how much I enjoy this freaking story!!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:57:59 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (54,2 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/good-omens-you-soft-and-only)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/hW4mBTJL#f-68z0aYjpd2FhS-vhGkU_FIe2-wyxpCc3nwGQbpzc0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qMIfiRo_v3uCfQ-SOyGk5wFcYmv9fsDQ/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _You, Soft and Only_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908#main)
  * **Author:**[thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden)
  * **Music:**[Mesopotamia](https://youtu.be/w8tfBLvlN98) || [Rome](https://youtu.be/5CNoPnlLDTo)  
[The nunnery](https://youtu.be/C9K9PfjRjxM) || [Florence](https://youtu.be/54gq9OOX90Q) || [Party in London](https://youtu.be/HsM_VmN6ytk) || [Holy water argument](https://youtu.be/5L-Oj0WKnb8) || [Bar scene](https://youtu.be/SeCkDMDxKwE) || [Before confronting Heaven and Hell](https://youtu.be/8WsuLH4sulA) || [The Ritz](https://youtu.be/xTeiYN_Vq6E)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
